herofandomcom-20200223-history
Giroro
Giroro is a character in the anime/manga Sgt. Frog (also known as Keroro Gunso). He is the Corporal of the Keroro Platoon and their weapons expert. Giroro is in love with Natsumi Hinata, something everyone but Natsumi seems to know, since she defeated all his traps he set when he arrived to the Hinata house. That is why he would attack anyone who harms her and also the reason why he views Mutsumi Saburo as a strong romantic rival, but also Koyuki, who has a crush on her. Ever since his first encounter with the Hinatas, Giroro has been living in a tent in their backyard, where he roasts sweet potatoes he sometimes shares with Natsumi and obsessively cleans his weapons. The buckle of his belt hides his treasure, a photo of Natsumi. He is voiced by Jouji Nakata who also voiced Shigaraki in the Japanese dub and Christopher Sabat in the Funimation dub of the anime who also voiced Vegeta, Alex Louis Armstrong, Kurogane, Mondo Owada, Ayame Sohma and Kero-chan (true form). Appearance His body is a dark red in color, while his headgear is dark maroon with a skull in the middle. He is the only member of the platoon who doesn't wear a symbol in his belly. Instead, he wears a belt with a rectangular buckle diagonally across his body. However, when he was a tadpole, he had a skull symbol on his belly. His afro, which is rarely seen, is blond. He first appears on the second volume of the manga, chapter 11, and in the 3rd episode of the anime. Personality Giroro has a short temper, and he is often irritated by the laid back and unfocused attitude towards the invasion of the other members of the Platoon, specially Keroro. He appears to be gruff, but he is an honorable frog with a good heart. He often shares his tent with a pale pink female cat whom he rescued from the rain and named Ms.Furbottom. Unknowingly to him, the cat is in love with Giroro. He lacks any other hobby apart from his weapons and he is terrified of ghosts and sea cucumbers.He also cannot drink more than a drop of alcohol without passing out. Despite being absolutely dedicated to the call of duty, Giroro is often used as comic relief throughout the series. Most often he is crushed by something dropped from Natsumi's window, or a falling object from space, usually containing an alien of some sort (or Karara). Other times his romantic dilemma with Natsumi is what leaves him uncharacteristically clumsy and blundering. His feelings toward her are also often used by other characters to get him to agree to something, by saying that she will like it. That's why sometimes, even if the invasion plan fails, he is seen with a dopey happy grin on his face if the outcome had made Natsumi happy. Giroro is the one who suffers more misfortunes of the entire platoon, either by accident, bad luck or by being deliberately chosen by Keroro, Tamama and/or Kururu as guinea pig. Among others, Giroro has been forcefully attached to a machine to be used as a living "fear-meter" during an horror story competition, merged together with Keroro, became merged with Natsumi's right hand due to a failed experiment, transformed into a liquid form and even he also became human for a short time, with blond hair and tan skin in episode 196, Return of GeroGero 30 minutes. One of these accidents happened during an experiment to bring out the strongest personality from within, where Giroro mistakenly set off the "energy bullet" that was originally meant for Keroro. He split into 7 characters (including the original), one for each physical manifestation of his personality. Gallery Giroro_chibi_sonrojado_by_adarapinklove-d467tyc.png|Young Giroro Cute-Giroro-3-giroro-natsumi-29700209-354-270.jpg Giroro dragon.jpg|Giroro's Dragon form Giroro3.jpg Giroro12.jpg Only_a_dream_by_caporal_giroro-d31ecw6.jpg The_two_brothers_by_natsumi_hinata-d31c2xx.png Category:Anime Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Mischievous Category:Anti Hero Category:Military Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Manga Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Control Freaks Category:Related to Villain Category:Outright